The Betrayal Of Harry Potter
by allyouneedisasmile
Summary: harry has just defeated voldemort and has overheard that the order plans to send him to azkaban. scared he runs away. he returns years later. rated m for langauge and sexuality nothin graphic HPGW dumbledorebashing!
1. Realizations

Betrayal Of Harry Potter

Chapter one- Betrayal

Summary- Harry has defeated voldemort but fear dwells in him as he discovers his friend's reactions to his immense amount of power. He flees leaving behind his friends and lover... Rated M for language and some sexual parts (nothing graphic though) HPGW RWLB HGDM Takes place at end of 7th year so Ginny is a 6th year nobody that dies in the 7th through 5th books dies in my story so deal!

_Thoughts_

"_Parslemouth"_

"….." regular dialogue

Harry's POV

All I can see is darkness but I can hear voices. I go to open my eyes to ask for something to help with the pain coursing through my body but I hear them talking about me and what I hear breaks my heart.

"he is a danger to society Dumbledore, that amount of power could only belong to a Dark Lord!" the unmistakable and annoying voice of the Minister Rufus Scrimgeour yells, anger and fear running through his voice.

"SIR!!! Please keep it down! We have patients here _trying_ to heal and rest!" the screechy but nice voice of Madam Pomfrey yells from her office door.

"I agree with Scrimgeour, and so do the rest of the family." Says Arthur. One of the only men who had ever been a father figure to me. I must keep the tears from falling down my face as I think of the others.. _Ginny…Ron …the twins_

"We need to put him away Dumbledore , you cant tell me you don't think he's dangerous? He needs to be put in Azkaban when he awakes," Scrimgeour says, vehemently.

"Yes, yes I know, but let him hear first. Also, don't let misses' weasley and granger, not the lupins (AN: Tonks and Remus are married and are not dead they have had teddy that is with Andromeda) know about our plans. They would try to ruin it and would try to hide him away." Dumbledore's calm voice rise above all others. _Ron ... _

I can't take anymore of this, so I turn a little in my bed and let out the groan of pain I have been holding in. I let my tears fall, but hope they think it's just the pain.

"He's waking up!!!!!!" Ron said.

I open my eyes, at first it's blurry, and I try to summon my glasses with a wave of my hand but nothing happens. I freak. I start to panic, but then I feel someone push me down and I feel my glasses thrust upon my face by someone. It's madam Pomfrey. She's asking a million question a minute and I struggle to answer them all. When she's finally done backs away and I see fear in everyone's eyes.

But it is quickly covered up. The facades come up and fake smiles struggle to cover up the apprehension and fear.

"How are you harry?" molly asks, a tremor of fear running down her body.

"my body feels like I have stomped on by a few by giants, I have a headache the size of hogwarts and I cant even do a simple summoning charm cause m magics almost run out, but other than that I feel peachy keen!" I said screaming, the tears of pain finally rolling down my face.

Mrs. Weasley, came over stroking my hair and hugging me to her body, rocking me as my tears rolled down my cheeks. As she let me go, but still rubbed my back, I looked at everyone else I smirked a smirk worthy of a slytherin, even SNAPE!!! Heeheehee. They had looks of sympathy and sorrow.

"O dear! Dumbledore, did you hear that?" asked Molly, genuanly feeling sorry. _ I feel sorry for leaving her behind but I need to get away, I need to do this. _(an: that line sounds really cheesy from molly but she genuanly is sorry for harry, I just couldn't find a way to make it sound …………right)

I tapped into my Legellimency powers that had been taught to me by snape, on dumbledores orders. I slightly searched her mind and found that she was sorry for ever wanting to send me away, and that she was very angry with her family for wanting to send me away.

I listened to them babble about my magic disappearing, _ they'll probably play it off as saying this is what I get for using so much magic_, and I slowly drifted off Mrs. Weasley's rubbing, tiring me into a soothing, but restless sleep.

Thanks for reading!!!! Review please!! New chap may not be up for a while depends.

End Chapter one of The Betrayal Of Harry Potter


	2. Chapter 2

I will start writing again soon I promise its just been real hectic with school and parents divorce and stuff but xmas break is coming up so yeah! But read the new oneshot out!


End file.
